The Four Races
Believed to share an ancient ancestor who somehow was divided into four or more peoples who later became so different from each other that they could no longer interbreed. . . . . . . . * Elves: The second most common species. They are tall, pale creatures who, at least on a cultural level, avoid contact with other kinds. They are a deeply religious people, although many of them are quite secular in their beliefs. Physically, they are weaker even then humans. However, their senses are sharper. They are also strangely light, even for their thin builds. Although peaceful, in the past, they have been war-like only in the most defensive sense, fighting fiercely to defend their sacred relics and precepts. During the apex of the Pheonix order's reign, many elves lived tough, humiliating lives as servants and slaves to humans. * Humans: Currently the rarest of all races, living on the very brink of extinction. During the apex of the Bound's reign, they outnumbered all the other races combined. Their true nature is unknown today, as it is overshadowed by the prejudice and hatred of other races. During the Pheonix order’s apex, they where tyrannical rulers, crushing all those who did not submit to their supremacy and committing atrocious injustices to those who did. Because of this, after the Pheonix order collapsed, humans have been hunted and persecuted by pretty much everyone, leaving only a lonesome, vagabond lifestyle of keeping their faces hidden in constant fear of conflict, for the humans that live today. Their extinction seems inevitable. Even on the brink, even when persecuted by all others, the greatest threat to humans remain; other humans. * Orcs Currently the most numerous race in all lands. Some still live in primitive tribal societies, but most live in cities and villages. If you find yourself in the territory of an Orc tribe, expect to yield to them tolls or your very life. They are make up the fiercest warriors of all races, due to their long tradition of placing strength, both physical and mental, at the centre of their culture as virtues. They live up to their reputation, and all of them have more or less muscular, lean builds, due to their evolution as hunters and warriors, combined with their athletically competitive traditions. During the Pheonix order's apex, many of them fought to the death for human entertainment as gladiators. * Dwarves The third most numerous race in all lands. Their culture is predicated on professional cooperation with others, offering their long passed down skills and hard work ethic in exchange for payment and mutual respect. They occupy the majority of professions involving construction and production of materials. This makes them an unlikely target for their neighbors, as their presence introduces trade of fine resources, advanced architecture and financial opportunity. Though small, they are strong, efficient and can endure long days of hard work with ease. Their physical endurance is almost legendary. They also have excellently radiant, clear skin and are the species least plagued by disease. During the Pheonix order's apex, most where forced to inhumane labour in deep mines, almost never resting, providing expensive and rare materials for the humans.